


Lost (and what we found)

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Simon is the downworld-clave ambassador because of course, angry makeout, nondescript Shadowhunter mission, unapologetic use of 'make me'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: It was a simple mission, just a state over, and somehow Jace had managed to get lost with the most annoying vampire he'd ever met.That was just his luck.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Kudos: 54





	Lost (and what we found)

“We’re lost? How are we lost?!” 

Jace had never been so close to sitting down and giving up. This whole day hadn’t been going his way. After waking up extremely early via nightmares, listening to his grandmother not-so-subtly talk about how he was disappointing her, and Alec making him take Simon to meet with a clan a state over, he was decidedly NOT in the mood to deal with another Simon freak out.

“We’re not lost.” They turned another street corner and were met with a row of identical city buildings. “Yes, we are! We’re lost! We are going to die!” Simon shouted, making Jace’s migraine only grow stronger.

He didn’t know what had Simon so worked up, even more so than usual. Maybe he was excited about being sent on official ambassador business for the first time. Alec had given him the position only a week ago, after all.

Excited or not, he was grating on Jace’s nerves.

“You’re already dead.” He snapped, a bit more harsh than sarcastic. Simon didn’t seem to notice, but well, he didn’t seem to notice much. “Oh shut up! You’re the reason we’re going to die!” Simon said, bumping into him to avoid colliding with a streetlight.

Jace didn’t know how they could possibly die while being lost in Philadelphia, but he didn’t point that out. “I’ll live.” He said instead. Simon raised an eyebrow at him, a hand flitting up to push up glasses that weren’t there anymore. The action stuck in his mind, though Jace couldn’t figure out why.

“Oh yeah? And how’s that?” Simon said, groaning when he caught sight of a poster they had already passed twice. Jace gritted his teeth, roughly shoving Simon out of his way.

“Because you’ll drive me crazy. and I’ll end up killing you and finding my own way home.” He was furious, suddenly. Simon wasn’t even making him that mad, so why did he suddenly want to slam him against the alley wall closest to him?

A hand gripped his shoulder, spinning him around with brutal strength until he was in the same position he wanted to put Simon in. Simon’s face was an inch from his, mouth pulled into an uncharacteristic snarl, fangs peeking out below his lip. Jace didn’t really want to unpack how that made him feel. 

“Okay, I get that you’re a super dick, but could you stop being a super dick?” Even while yelling in his face, Simon was still so achingly Simon. It was twenty degrees tonight, but Jace felt like his body was burning. Something must have possessed him, something insane, to make him say what he said back.

“Make me.”

Simon nearly recoiled, hands losing their grip on his jacket. He had gotten taller, Jace noticed, than the first time they met. They were almost eye-to-eye now. A minute passed in complete silence, and he knew that Simon could hear his heart beating wildly. Why did he say that?

Finally, Simon shoved him back again until he was flush with the wall, and kissed him so hard he thought his lips would bruise. All coherent thought flew from Jace’s mind, except for the feeling of Simon up against him, wanting.  
He didn’t think about how they were supposed to be back at the Institute hours ago, or the frigid bricks against his back, or he was Jace and he was kissing Simon.  
For just that brief moment, they were just two people, sharing a kiss on a dark street, no demons or world-ending problems to worry about.


End file.
